1836 (VE)
Turns 1836 January-June *'France:' We start the year with the common recruitment of 1.050 men. That will happen in every turn. The current status of France is a parliamentary monarchy in which the king has few power and most of it rests on the people. However, the army lays very corrupted and it holds undirectly part of the power in the state, specially influencing the king not to sign determinate laws. France wants to assure it's role in Europe and in the world. Our main current issue is Europe, as we see a Prussian-dominated German Confederation, that, according to the French is "no longer than a prolongation of the Prussian power". To try to avoid Prussia for trying to gain absolute power within the Confederation, we purpose a defense pact to Austria, Netherlands and Savoy. Secretely and towards Lille, we start to fund a Walloon separatist movement in Belgium that wants the independence for Wallonia. The ideas of pan-francoism are very popular in the country as the king wishes to unite all french-speaking regions under a single border. To increase our foreign power, we declare war to Algiers, besiege the city of Oran and start to march down the desert trying to destroy all guerrilla-like fighters whenever the ocassion happens. In Senegal, the colony is expanded with the conquest of the kingdom of Futa Tooro and an expansion in the Sahara. The french army is modernized by switching all musquets to rifles, which do shoot better at a long distance. We are also intersted in buying the "Colter revolver" from the United States. The army is mostly located along the Northern Border with some spare units in Alsace, the Pyrenees, Normandy and the Alps. The fleet is increased with 2 ships. *'Japan: '''We recruit 1000 men, and will continue to do so in each turn. We also send 750 men to the active army each turn. Knowing that Japan holds a strategic position in West Pacific, the shogun of Japan begins his plan of an Imperial Japan. Japanese Shogunate changes its name unofficially to '''Empire of Japan'. We offer a military alliance to Kingdom of France and Russian Empire. We offer French colonies in Qing if France is willing to help us in a future invasion of Qing. We start a naval blockade of Ryukyu and Joseon, planning to invade the former in the next turn. We implement our plan to become a naval power, starting by building 1 more transport and 1 more war ship. We expand in Southern Sakhalin, taking the uninhabited area. We also ask France for the technology of heavy cannons and rifles in return for an open trade pact. Finally, we spread rumors in Qing about the corrupt government and lack of good technology. We hope this can increase the chance of uprisings in Qing. *'Russia: '''Russia stays netrual. *'Britain: We increase our army with about 1000 and continue to expand into Africa. Ashanti has come to our attention and an immediate attack has been put into Place. Forces begin to head up to Kumasi, the capital and easily win the battle. With about 500 British soldiers dead, we try force surrender to Ashanti and still fight. British expansion in India is made and Baroda and Sikh are both attacked. Baroda falls easily due to the weak scum they are. Large battles with Sikh manage to damage the Kingdom and we advance. An Alliance with France is formed in return for the channel islands and Mexico, Serbia and Brazil all ally together, calling ourselve the Grande World Alliance. Expansion in South Africa continues and we send ships to Malta, trying to help Serbia. Ships FILLED with troops are sent to Canada to counter Americans. *'''Egypt: '''Egypt decleares war on Abyssinia, Janj and Garo. They deploy 6000 troops on Abyssinia's northern border and cross into the country while another 1000 invades Janj. The remaining 5000 active troops are massed in the Hedjazi border. Egypt turns 2000 reserves into active troops and positions 1000 in Allepo and 1000 in Cairo. Egypt recruits as many soldiers as it can (didn't really get how recruitment works) and 4 warships. An offer of alliance is sent to Persia and Russia. Omani offer is declined. Egypt occupies and annexes Djibouti from the natives. *'''USA: *'Spain:' *'Prussia:' *'Oman:' *Military **oman's millitary is experincing success,the Sultan decided to enact a program to incorporate more soldiers into the Royal Army.yearly 2,000 troops from the reserves will be incorprated into the active millitary each 6 months 1,000 troops are recruited. which are sent to Muscat for further training. **Stations: **1,5k soldiers are currently guarding Muscat,1k are guarding dhofar,1k are guarding the emirate region(UAE),2k are guarding mogadishu while 3k are guarding zanzibar. total of 8,500 active soldiers. *Diplomacy **being such a poor quality nation,the Sultan decided to change this. starting from June,the technology efforts will start. increasing Omani economy by 0.2 yearly and the omani tech by 0.3 yearly. **We send diplomats to Egypt in order to ask for a non agression pact,we send diplomats to Portugal to ensure an alliance. *Colonisation **the Sultan begins the plan to become a colonial power,he sends settlers to colonise somalia starting with the province directily above Mogadishu after the colony finishes settlers will be sent to the Province above to ensure an Omani coastal Africa. *Navy **The Royal Navy have 15 Warships and 5 Transports. 5 Transports are sent to Mogadishu for a future operation. **while 7 Warships are guarding the Hormuz/Omani sea,6 Warships are guarding the new colonies in Africa, 2 war ships are in the Yemen sea(guarding Omani intrests.) *'Austria:' *'Portugal: ' :: Military- Explorers funded by the Portuguese Crown discover the lush lands of Malanje and settle in the Evergreen Forests, The Tribal people surrender to our forces and Malanje is annexed into the Portuguese Empire. Soon the Kalandula Falls are as famous as Angel or Victoria. http://imgur.com/cH8uYtp :: An initial landing force of 1,000 men, carried by 2 transports, boards the coast of Vietnam, seeking to colinize it. An Ultimatum is sent to the Emperor: "Swear alliegance to the Portuguese Empire and become a colony or 7,000 more troops will land next year" - The reply will be heard next turn... (Drex, you get to decide their reply) -Out of 3, 2 for the Portuguese proposal and 1 against. Goombasaurusrex (talk) 13:47, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :: Diplomacy- '''Allies: ''Omani Sultanate '' :: 'Economy- '''Diamonds are found in Malanje, which we mine, boosting out economy... *'Netherlands: *'Brazil: '''Brazil declares war on Riograndese Republic. They deploy 7000 on the border with Riograndese Republic and cross into the country. The Brazillian Army ask France for tech so they can switch to rifles instead of muskets. They also started conscription when people turn 18. 3000 unactive troops is turned into the the active troops. The fleet is increased with 2 war ships and 1 transport ship'. Brazil will recruit 750 soldiers each turn from next turn. An offer of alliance is sent to France and Russia. *'''Greece: *'Argentina: ' *'Serbia: '''Serbia prepares the armies on the boarder for the Operation: Serbian Power.Britain will help the serbians get their independence. The Serbian Army also recruits 2000 troops. *'Mexico: Mexico prepares an invasion of Texas. Thus recruiting 16,000 Troops at the Texan border, ready for a smooth invasion. In case of an American intervention, the United Kingdom, Brazil and France will declare war on the United States, to help Mexico's Invasion of Texas. Mexico's fleet is stationed on Texas coastline, blockading food supplies. July-December *'Egypt: '''Egypt continues to push into Abyssinia and also brings the 2000 troops on the Hedjazi front. They also imvade the Western Ethiopian states. Egypt mobilises 2000 troops and puts them in Allepo. '''Egypt requests to purchase weapons from Russia. '''Egypt colonises Somaliland. *'Japan: '''We recruit 1250 men and send 1000 to the active army each turn. This will replace our old recruitment number in last turn. We '''invade and take over Ryukyu relatively easily, as they have little troops. We then transport 7000 troops to Ryukyu, We also ask Joseon for military access in return for the abolishment of Joseon's naval blockade. They accept. We send 7000 troops through Joseon and station them along the Qing border. We are on the edge for a Qing invasion, but first we request Russia and France to position their troops in ready for a full-on invasion of Qing. We promise Russia Primorsky and Outer Mongolia either as direct territory or puppet states of Russia. We also promise France two colonies in China. We plan to take Taiwan, Manchuria and some coastal cities. We expand one more province in Sakhalin. Finally, we build 2 more war ships and 1 transport. *'Russia: ' Russia agrees to sell some weapons to Egypt. We also expand our army by 1,250 men and send 1,000 men to the active army. 8,000 troops are being sent not too far from Qings borders. Finally, with Japan's request we sell some weapons to them. *'Portuguese Empire: '''By blessing of the Pope and the Lord: King Carlos I is crowned Emperor, and the Kingdom once again becomes an Empire. to do this South Vietnam is given '''Autonomy ('Like Present-day Tibet'). ' :: 'The Influential King of Vietnam - whom agreed to Vietnam becoming a Portuguese Colony - is made''' Governor-General of South Vietnam(Gia Long)' :: With South Vietnam gaining Autonomy and a shipment of goods from Lisbon, the people in South Vietnam grow ever-more loyal to the Emperor. :: '''7,000 troops land on the Coast of Vietnam and take the Corridor that separates North and South. '''However, Rebels are very strong in this Region. :: The '''Explorers that settled in Malanje move directly south', to the centre of Angola, and secure the vast region. :: To suit the new title of Empire,' 2,000 troops are recruited.' *'France: The Channel islands received from England are maden French. That works by exchaning all native population by disperse one from different parts of the country, so it does not affect the ethnicity of any other area. The alliance with Britain, Mexico, Brazil and Serbia is asserted and we give our old musquets to Brazil in exchange for cocoa trade. In Algiers, the country is finally taken over by the French after they raze the fortified city of Tlemcen, suffering a total of 720 casualities in the conquest. The country is annexed and begins to receive native French population. People are "recommended" to convert to Christianism and to speak french, aswell as adopting the French traditions. The other Northern African Beyliks are scared of France and try to ask support to their Ottoman lords if France attempts to attack. We place a garrison of 3.500 troops in Bône, Algeria, to defend the frontier. We accept the alliance with Japan and ask them to use their lands to host our expeditionary force, which will land by late 1837 in their islands. Another 1.050 soldiers are interned in the reserves, and 2.000 are sent to the professional army. An expedition cartographs the coasts of New Guinea and claims it for the French crown. A company of 1.000 soldiers with rifles is sent to the Senegal to dismantle the muslim yihadi states in the area, conquering Futa Tooro and doing an expansion into the Saharan lands. France gives support to the Carlist side in the Spanish civil war by selling them weapons at a high cost, which will cause Spain to be economically linked to France if the Carlists win the war. Against the uprising in Belgium, we send a force of 5.000 men across Flanders straight into Brussels, besieging the city and forcing the Belgian government to surrender. France opts to annex Wallonia permanentely and to ocuppy Flanders until a definitive solution is maden by the French king. We purpose Luxembourg to join our country, but they refuse. *'Austria:' After a series of revolts all over the country, the King starts to negotiate with the various leaders of the various regions, suggesting that a constitutional monarchy is put in place. However, these leaders also desire a reform into a confederation, so that each region has more rights than they currently have. The debate continues. Austria seeks an alliance with France. Austria is keen to put an end to their rivalry over the North Italian and South German states, and wishes to halt the expansion of Prussia. Austria also requests a non-aggression pact with Serbia, France, and England. The King is determined to avoid war as much as possible, unless it's with Prussia. *'Brazil: '''The Brazillian Royal Army takes over The Riograndese Republic after they surrender, then they invade Uruguay with 6000 soldiers. They also send 1000 men to North Brazil, having to go through the Amazonas. The Navy is once agian increased with 2 war ships and 1 transport. 2000 men have been recuited and 500 is taken from the unactive part of the Army. *'Britain: After facing defeat from the Sikhs, we station more troops (approx. 8,000) to begin fighting the Sikhs off. A defense wall is built around New Delhi and we begin to push the Sikhs back to the border, already entering the Sikh original territory. We ask them for peace, saying they will face full annextion or else the Brits burn the nation down. The British tell the Mexicans that war with America is not possible due to the war with Sikh. Baroda is fully destroyed and is annexed Fully. As for Ashanti, they are captured fully and are proclaimed as Gold Coast, A British Colony. Aro and Benin are invaded, hoping to gain Nigeria. We also expand Australia into Guinea. *'Mexico: '''Mexico's government declares war on Texas. The invasion begins. 10K mexican troops pass the Southern texan border, occupying 2 provinces. Another 15K troops pass the Northern Texan border, destroying and occupying 1 province. The Grande World alliance ('Mexico, Great Britain, France, Empire of Brazil) is prepared for an American Intervention. If America attacks Mexico 30K Troop will be deployed and placed in the Northern Mexican - American border to keep an eye for enemy invasions. 30 Destroyers are deployed in the Gulf of Mexico, ready for a massive blocked on the US coast. Partition plans are being made in the Carribean. A Massive migration of Italians has been noticed during the last 10 months in Mexico. Most of the are currently residing in the capital, Mexico City. The coverment is holding an election on their Future. They could either get a Full Citizenship - Everyone, regardless of culture, gets an equal vote Limited Citizenship - Only members of accepted cultural groups are allowed to vote or a Residency - Only members of the nation's primary culture are allowed the vote. The votes are currently 48% for a Full Citizenship of the Italian Migrants in Mexico. * 'Persian Empire: '''Since the Empire is surrounded and Strangled by European Powers from each Direction, it starts a process of Modernisation. **Military: The Empire reforms the Military heavily. It first enstrengthens its Cavalry forces, and then emphathises on the importing and usement of Rifles. For doing so, they reach out for the British for help. Military leaders and Commanders are forced to learn Napoleonic strategies. **Industry: While they try to Import industrial goods, they also try to make some themselves. Experts are learning some methods, and say that the first Industrial Factories will open next Year, but not in great Numbers. **Diplomacy: The Persians begin Talks with the British and Portugese for Trade and Diplomatic alliances. They also call Oman for Negotiations, since They are in a Process of capturing the Persian Gulf, and are a threat to Persia otherwise. However, they do want to get the Upper hand, and blocade Bahrain in order to make it a Vassal. They place some troops, especially their well-prepared Cavalry, to get ready to invade Khira. **Legalisation: Persia becomes More Democratic, making the Country more open to Inner trade. It opens itself to Migraters, especially European rich industrialists. *'Argentina: '''to confirm the alliance whit brasil, arg. invade rio grande republic on 17 of july whit 1500 active troops, after the defeat we annexe a small piece of land, and arg. offer brazil to trade. On 2 of september, by land and sea, whit 7500 active and 10000 unactive soldiers arg. attack uruguay, the army cross the border and the navy block the coast, 2000 active troops land in montevideo and siege the city. Arg. ask France alliance and tecnology in excange of meals. An expedition is sent to the patagonia to take territory. 6600 troops are recluited and 2000 are sent to train, and 3 war shios and 2 transports are made. Category:Victorian Era